A Rose's Touch
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: "Don't you think roses would look nice?" I saw the look of disapproval on his face but continued babbling. I don't get the point of avoiding the topic because I know it would happen anyway. So I just continued even if it hurts. ONE-SHOT TenToo/Rose


**Just a short one shot I did when I was bored. This is told from Rose's point of view. I got this idea while I was listening to "If I Die Young" by Band Perry. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

We were lying on our sides with a few inches between us. I didn't know what day it was or what time it was. It didn't matter anyway because all that matters is that he was beside me. We were just looking at each other. I saw those warm brown eyes looking at me with so much care, so much warmth. We both knew what the other was thinking.

A strand of hair fell on my face. I frowned and tried to blow it away from the face. He chuckled. I was certain it ruined the moment but he reached out. He tucked the strand behind my ear, his hands brushing lightly against my cheek. My face grew hot. He flashed that smile that makes my heart melt every time. I smiled back. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his stubble cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he hummed.

There we were, getting lost in each other. It's almost as if nothing was wrong. But who are we kidding? We both perfectly knew that wasn't true.

Years ago, our TARDIS finally became old enough to take us traveling. The chameleon circuit was, of course, fixed now though he kept the blue police box shell. I guess it kind of grew on him. He did have that look for 900 years now. He even got a new sonic screwdriver. I always laugh at it for still not doing wood. It was just like old times, traveling and saving the universe.

We just came back from fighting off some Daleks when it first happened. Yes, there are Daleks in the parallel world. I fell ill. The fever lasted for almost a week then it went away. One day, we were running away from some Headless Monks. My knees started to hurt. I thought it was because of the running. But as we ran faster, the pain grew sharp. I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't even walk properly because of the sharp pain. We almost got our heads chopped off literally, as you know of the Headless Monks.

After that, my joints hurt almost everyday. There was once when I couldn't even stand up properly. My family started to notice. My co-workers noticed too. My mom insisted on going to a doctor so we did. The doctor said I had leukemia. We wanted to make sure so we went to another doctor but he also said it was leukemia. Everyone was devastated. Doctors suggested chemotherapy but I refused. If I was to die, then I want to die peacefully. No radiation. No IVs. No chemicals inside my system. Just plain old death.

My mom kept on insisting to undergo the therapy. but she gave up in the end. She knew nothing's going to change my mind now. Even John, the metacrisis Doctor, can't do anything. We still went on adventures though but we became more careful. It might sound absurd since John is the same as the Doctor and the Doctor doesn't do careful. I didn't understand too but at least we got into less trouble. We tried not to mix in with people. I don't think they're called adventures anymore actually. They're more of just sightseeing now.

But I know he thinks it's not leukemia. Every time the doctors say it's leukemia, he looks at the doctor like he doesn't agree. It's like he senses something's wrong. One night I saw him in the control room looking at results from scans. Scans of me. Scans of my body and my system. He doesn't tell me but i know he thinks it's alien. No one really knows though. No one in this world knows. Except me.

His hand stopped playing with my hair. His heartbeat became faster. He was gazing at the ceiling. I knew what he was thinking. No doubt.

"I want it to be simple." I said

He blinked a few times before he looked at me with alarm in his eyes. I noticed his body tensed up.

"Don't say that." he replied squeezing my arm.

I continued. "I don't want anyone crying. I want everyone to be happy."

"Rose."

"How about roses? Don't you think roses would look nice?"

"_Rose._"

His tone made me stop. It told me not to push it too far. He's afraid. Maybe even more than me. I can see it in his eyes. I can feel that he's struggling with the happenings but there's nothing I can do. It's my time. Yes, time can be rewritten. I've learned that along the journeys that we had. But not this time. Everything has its time. Everything dies. He once said.

We resided in silence. Looking at each other once again. No one really knows everything he's seen. You know, I never really thought I would be married to an alien. Well, half alien and half human but his mind is definitely alien. I never even expected to even find an alien that looks human! I thought aliens were supposed to have big heads and small bodies with UFOs like those in cartoons.

Then he came. My first Doctor. Big ears. Piercing blue eyes. Leather jacket. I can feel myself falling already but I denied my feelings. It sounded insane. Being in love with an alien who's hundred of years older than me. But _he _came. Warm brown eyes. Long coat. _Great_ hair. Funny. Cute. Kind. Only then did I realize I really did love him. After that, I became a bit possessive. I admit I did become _b*tchy_. I only realized that after I lost him. After I got trapped here.

I sought for a way to see him again to finish some _unsettled_ things. I did and he gave me _him. _The meta crisis clone of himself. Half human, half Time Lord. Everything went well really though at first I didn't accept him. It felt wrong but I realized they were the same

"Rose..." he whispered.

"John..." I whispered back.

He traced his hands down my spine. Slowly. Every second felt like a minute. Gently. Like he was afraid that I would break like glass. A touch too soft and too gentle for someone like me who caused him a lot of troubles. I can feel tears stinging my eyes. All I could feel was his hand. When his hand rested on the small of my back, tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes filled with worry. That made things worse. My heart ached. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt his arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a tight hug. He hummed softly in my ear. Everything crashed down. His kindness. His love. My problems. My disease. Our daughter. It all came down at once. All I could say was two words.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled me closer. He rocked back and forth while he hugged me. "Shh... It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I don't want to go." I sobbed and he held me tight.

* * *

The time came. My death was near. I could feel it that day. I already asked for my family. I told them everything I wanted to tell them. I said my goodbyes and my love. As soon as they entered the door, my mom immediately hugged me.

"Are you alright dear? Are you feeling any better?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, Mum." I sighed.

"What do you want to eat? Chips? Some pudding?"

"No, Mum. I'm fine."

She fixed my hair, tucking some strands behind my ear. "How about a drink? Tea? Coffee...?"

That's Mum. Mum is always the same, still as loud as ever but I don't hate that. I know it's her way of saying she cares about us. Though sometimes she is too loud and we get irritated but that's just her.

"Mum..."

She kept on talking. Beside her, Tony, my baby brother, was trying hard not to laugh at me. I glared at him. He just smiled back innocently. I saw Dad shook his head. He placed a hand on my Mum's shoulder. Mum finally stopped. Then that's Dad. Always the one to limit Mum. Also the more understanding and, well, fatherly. I mouthed a 'Thank you' to Dad. He grinned. Mum placed her hands on her hips. "Oi!" Not being able to handle it anymore, Tony laughed out loud. Dad followed and soon all of us were laughing hard. We stopped with tears in our eyes. I didn't want to stop this. It all seemed too happy. But I need to.

"Dad? Mum?" I held out my hands to each of them. They took my hands. "I love you..." At that, I felt Mum slip her hand away. I could see tears threatening to fall down her cheeks but I held her tighter. "I love you both so much. Thank you. For giving me this little brother." I patted Tony's head, making his hair look messy. He slipped in a soft 'Hey!' "For being there for me. For trusting me. For making me go on 'trips'. For accepting John."

I didn't need to tell them that I can feel my time. And they didn't need to tell me that they think I'm ridiculous for thinking like that. Mum couldn't stop crying. Dad and Tony had to pull her out. I also asked for my assistant entrusting to her all the work. I appointed her along the way. Some colleagues and family friends also came.

Then lastly, him. He came into my room. His face as passive as ever. His eyes cold as ice. It all felt very familiar. That look. He sat on the chair beside me. I could tell he didn't sleep for many days. I also knew he didn't eat much. I've never seen him this bad. It felt new and familiar at the same time. It hurts to see him like this. I held his hands with both of mine. I pulled them towards me closing my eyes. I laid kisses on every finger. I turned his hand around and kissed his knuckles. When I opened my eyes, he looked different. Tears were threatening to fall down his face. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chin. His lips trembled as he sighed. A short kiss on his soft lips. He whimpered placing a hand on my back tracing my spine. One light kiss on his nose. I've looked at those brown eyes for such a long time and I never get enough of it. I love his hair. I love his smile. I love his heart. I love his mind. I just simply love him. I pulled him into a hug. Tears were uncontrollable. I felt safe in his arms even though feeling safe wouldn't change anything. I didn't want to go . I heard a sob escape from his mouth. I hugged him tighter. He sighed.

When we pulled away, his cheeks was wet with tears. Swollen eyes with dark circles. Mouth parted between shallow breaths. He looked so wrecked yet he still looked beautiful. For one last time, I smiled. Lastly, I placed an everlasting kiss on his forehead. He looked at me one last time. Brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. Hazel brown eyes. I could find a hundred words to describe his eyes. He looked at me with so much love and care my heart ached. I knew he had to leave or else I wouldn't be able to leave peacefully. I smiled at him again. One last smile before he closed the door behind him.

_"I don't want to go."_

* * *

After my last breath, I saw a bright light. Then a very strong wind blew on my face as if I was traveling somewhere. As soon as it stopped, the white light faded and darkness swam in. I found myself floating surrounded by the beep of silence. I tried to shout but I heard no reply. I didn't even hear myself. The silent darkness started to creep me out. Shivers went down my spine as cold started to settle. Just as it was getting too cold, the darkness shattered around me like glass.

I found myself barefoot, standing on grass. Wet grass. Then cold water came splashing down on me. I squealed at the sudden cold contact. It was raining and I was on a hill in a cemetery, judging from the rows of stones below. I turned around and found people wearing black with umbrellas in their hands. I realized I wasn't getting wet. I can feel the water going down my arms but I wasn't wet. I feels weird, really.

I wanted to get a good view so I decided to climb a tree just beside my grave. I sat on a sturdy branch and saw everyone. Torchwood, my family and friends. They were all holding up umbrellas with stern faces. I could tell Mum was going to cry but she's trying hard not to. Dad was beside her, his hands on her shoulders. Tony was on the other side of Mum holding a box of tissue, just in case. I chuckled at the humor in the scene in front of me. John was there. Big sad eyes. I looked away as soon as I saw him.

It was raining and I was starting to think maybe the clouds were sympathizing with them but that's just rubbish. Of course not, it's all about evaporation, condensation and all. I heard the priest ended his speech and they started to bury my coffin. It was a sight to see, really. Not everyone gets to see their funeral like me but it's better off not being able to see it. It's quite depressing, knowing people are sad because of you. While my body was being lowered, Mum started to cry. My heart ached. Tony's tissue box was becoming useful. Hearing Mum's sobs, I can see other people started to tear up a little. That tore my hearts even more.

No. I don't want them to cry. I want them to be happy. Life wouldn't change much without me, anyway. Torchwood would have a new commanding officer. Mum and Dad would have grandchildren from Tony. John has her, the TARDIS. Just like the old days, the Doctor and his TARDIS.

When the hole was now filled, the tension in the air was thick. At that moment, I knew people are starting to change their lives. They're starting to move on. Yes. Moving on was everything now. You can't stay on one place forever. I watched as people started to leave one by one until only my family was left standing on my grave. Mum was really a mess now. Red swollen eyes, puffy nose, messy hair. After a few more minutes, Mum shook her head and started to walk back to the car. Tony quickly ran after her. Only John and Dad was left.

Dad placed his hand on John's shoulder. "She's probably happy right now, son." he said as he looked at the dark skies. John just smiled sadly. Dad patted his shoulder and went after Mum and Tony.

He just stood there for many minutes, looking at my grave. I could feel my heart slowly tearing up inside. It hurts so much. Then he reached inside his pocket. He took out a rose. A single rose. He placed light kiss on the rose and set it down on my grave. My heart shattered. Tears fell down my cheeks but I couldn't help but smile. He remembered. I chuckled. Oh, how I wish I could see his smile again one last time.

_"How about roses? Don't you think roses would look nice?"_

I suddenly saw him looking at me. My eyes widened. But something made him look away. At the sky. I realize it stopped raining. I gasped when I saw the view in front of me. At the corner of my eye, I can see that he noticed it too. Rainbow. There was a rainbow up in the sky with the sun shining brightly. It made me smile.

He faced my grave once more but he was different now. Those sad eyes sparkled with something that made my heart soar. He now wore one of his sweetest smiles. My heart sped. Bastard! Even in the afterlife, he could still make my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you."

He walked behind the tree I was on. He took out the TARDIS key and slipped it in the air. He turned it and I saw the TARDIS door open. When he went in, the TARDIS finally became visible. Sneaky man. I watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. I closed my eyes while the sound of the TARDIS echoed in my mind. In my mind, I saw Mum. My heart ached again. She was crouched beside the car, biting down hard on her lip. She didn't care about the rain. Tony was already inside the car and Dad was holding up an umbrella asking Mum to get into the car. She was muttering things and I swore I heard "Rose" and "No".

"Jackie, please. Get into the car." I could tell Dad was tearing up as well. My mended heart shattered to pieces again.

"_No. _Leave me_ alone._

_Clunk!_

The umbrella was long forgotten. Dad pulled Mum into a tight hug, whispering in her ear. Things I would never ear and I don't want to know because it would break me. The rain stopped but they stayed that way until Mum calmed down. Dad gasped and pointed at the sky. "Jackie, look!" Mum slowly lifted her head. Her eyes looking at the sky. Tears rolled down her face once more but I knew this was different. She was smiling. I've never seen her smile this warmly and it made my heart ache in ways I cannot describe.

The whirring sound of the TARDIS brought me back to the tree where I was sitting. I wiped my face with a smile as I looked at the ribbon of colors up in the sky. It's amazing how such a simple thing can change things entirely. The calm after the storm.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms are welcomed. If there are any mistakes, please inform me. Btw I'm still thinking if I'm going to continue this story. But for now I just hope you enjoyed this one shot. :)**


End file.
